Liliana Lemieux
"Scourgify is an artist's best friend.” - Liliana Lemieux Professor Liliana Lemieux (b. December 3rd, 1992) grew up with an innate sense of creativity. She lived in a Japanese household, even though half of her blood is French, and strived and continues to strive to accomplish many things. She fluently speaks both Japanese and French, as well as English, is skilled in many forms of artwork, her favorite being calligraphy, origami, and watercolor paint, and is proficient with the violin. She’s a very traditional person, holding importance in manners, posture, etiquette, and diplomacy. Liliana always tries to approach a situation in the most charismatic way possible, and has a tactful brain. She favors simplicity and minimalism, as well as being a general perfectionist with OCD and the strong desire for things to be clean. Despite her OCD, Liliana does not inflict her idea of perfection upon other people, including and especially her students. While she holds herself to standards far too high, she believes she knows when a student or person in general is happy with their work and has done their best. Liliana is a firm believer in using time as wisely as possible, desiring constant productivity among her students, which is her only standard. She's a very exact person in every aspect. ((Unless it is a physical attribute, such as her accent or appearance, this information is unknown to most at Hogwarts unless told ICly. IM if you’re confused about what you may or may not know.)) Early life Liliana was born December 3rd of 1992 to Julian Lemieux and Akane Ito, in Tokyo, Japan. Her parents were both the products of long lines of wizards, and thus, Liliana is a pureblood. Her father’s family line dates to the 1800’s in France, while her mother’s dates back as far as the 1600’s in Japan. They lived in Tokyo until 1997, when Liliana began to create childish forms of artwork which would do unusual, and magical, things. First Showing of Magic The first artwork she’d ever enchanted was a rough crayon image of pig which would make “Oink” noises when touched, and wiggle it’s nose. Her parents framed this drawing, and keep it in the home they live in presently. When Liliana showed her signs of magic, as it was expected, her parents made the decision to return to England so that she could go to the school they had experienced with fondness. They traveled to England when she was only the age of 5 and raised her in the town of Uxbridge, so that she could eventually go to Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Life at Hogwarts Liliana would be sorted into Gryffindor immediately, although it was speculated that she would’ve done well in Ravenclaw, as well. Regardless, she excelled in magic at school, receiving near perfect marks for everything except Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, two subjects she’d always struggled with due to her deep disdain for touching dirt. She’d instead admire creatures and plants from afar, creating watercolor images of them to try to make up for the fact she damn near refused to ever touch them, and retained as much book knowledge about the subjects as she could. Liliana was not very good at making friends as she disagreed with the way children and teenagers liked to gossip, and how proper she constantly acted. She had a few friends due to these reasons, and was subject to slight bullying, but did not hesitate to stand up for herself and hold her chin high. Liliana learned to put up shields, and tackle any insults lobbed her way with logic and tact. Because of this, she grew up to become a very serious person. During Liliana’s time at Hogwarts, one of the few friends she would make would be Arklin Owsley. They would attend Hogwarts as the same years and would get along for various reasons, eventually dating by their 7th years. Her absolute favorite and best class was Charms class, as she practiced so frequently with charming her artwork to do unusual things. Liliana was also a prefect and eventually Head Girl in her time at Hogwarts. O.W.L.S *Charms - O *Potions - O *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O *Transfiguration - O *Astronomy - O *History of Magic - O *Herbology - A *Care of Magical Creatures - A N.E.W.T.S *Charms - O *Potions - O *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O *Transfiguration - O *History of Magic - O Life after Hogwarts When they graduated in 2011, Liliana would go with Arklin to meet his parents. She would talk with them, eventually finding out that he was in fact a halfblood, which he had prominently been lying about, as she and their friends all believed him to be a pureblood. Liliana confronted him about this in private, telling him she did not care but that she was confused as to why he would lie. The two would argue over it, and Arklin would become angry enough and obliviate all memories of himself from Liliana’s mind, shortly after modifying his own parents memories as well, so that he could continue under the guise of a pureblood. Liliana would be sent home, a bit confused. Her parents would ask her how Arklin was doing, to which she would have no idea how to respond, because why were they asking her about that one boy from school? Her parents, being rather traditional and awkward about their daughter dating in the first place, would assume they had broken up and drop the matter. Liliana would within the following few weeks, begin her life of travel. When she graduated in 2011, Liliana’s parents gifted her with the means to travel wherever she wished. So she traveled across Europe and then Asia from 2011 - 2012, meeting artists and visiting every museum and art expedition. She’d create a large portfolio for herself alongside everything she’d created at Hogwarts, with the influence of many fellow artists, muggle and magic alike. The Photographer While in Rome in 2011, she would meet egotistical photographer and fellow wizard Solas Ormur, whom she would pick to be her traveling companion. They would continue to scour the east side of the world in search of continuous inspiration, and would inevitably fall in love as they adventured and gathered many memories. In 2012, they would get married in November, and continue to travel around the world, creating enthralling stories. Aokigahara “The Aokigahara Forests are not unlike the forbidden forests, however instead of Fae, it is filled with spirits and darkness.” - Liliana Lemieux on the Aokigahara Forests In the early months of 2016, Liliana and Solas would temporarily move to Japan so that she could visit with family. Her parents would travel from England to Japan to see their daughter, and the first few months would be peaceful. Always searching for opportunity, Solas would have many things to photograph, but he’d always be looking for greater and greater challenge. Liliana would tell him the stories of the Aokigahara forest, known to her as the Sea of Trees. She’d regale him with tales of it’s darkness, and how no one, muggle or wizard, had ever found their ways back out of them without large amounts of assistance. Solas was a cocky person, and believed he was above any haunted woods, so he would travel to them alone after many nights of arguing with Liliana over it. He had a strong desire to capture the wood’s beauty and darkness through a camera lens, and was too stubborn to be stopped. Solas snuck away in the night, leaving Liliana alone by morning. Three days went on without any word from Solas, and were filled with more anxiety than Liliana would ever want to feel in her lifetime. On March 17th of 2016, Liliana and her family would declare Solas officially missing. She was completely distraught. “He traveled to the woods with the desire to capture their beauty, only to be captured, himself.”'' - Liliana Lemieux on Solas Avilius’ disappearance '' The Search Liliana would spend three years frantically searching the forest with aid from her family, using methods such as tying a rope around her waist to a tree at the edge of the forest, as well as magic, eventually learning the animal form of the patronus charm to light her way and assist against the dark creatures which lurked within. Her patronus was quickly discovered to be an albino peacock during her first few days of searching. After three years of searching, in the late months of 2019, Liliana was the only one holding onto any shred of faith that Solas was still alive, despite how illogical it truly was. She gripped onto any slight sign of his location, frantic and depressed, refusing to admit that there was no way he could have survived so long. Mourning Finally in January of 2020, Liliana physically gave up the search, and moved to France with her parents to be with her other family, and mourn. She would switch from her normally plain white/gray garb to black, in respect of the one she had lost. She would stay in France for 3 years, mourning and silently exploring the catacombs of Paris with her peacock patronus as a companion, Liliana a dismal ghost of who she once was. A series of artwork would ensue during this period of time, many of which were dark watercolors which sported quite a bit of grey and black, with the occasional bit of white. Return to Hogwarts Three years later after her time in France, in 2023, Liliana would return to England with her parents and accept a position at Hogwarts as a professor of art, ready for a new chapter in her life. 12 years since her graduation, Liliana would return to Hogwarts not as a student but as a professor, re-meeting Owsley, unbeknownst to her that he was originally more than just a Snake she occasionally passed by in the hallways. Only a few days into her new job would she battle a mysterious shade and be struck with the cruciatus curse, which would be relieved by her co-professor, Cypress Horse. During her profession at Hogwarts, Liliana’s Lion side would begin to show itself more, resurfacing after years of being grey, and life would spark in her again. Her courage and passion would emerge, having the desire to protect the students from anyone who could cause them harm, and she shows traits of willingness to go in blindly to protect those whom she cares about, a fault that becomes common when she is stressed. Patronus Peacock (Taken from spirit-animals.com) “You are a person who always comes from a place of honor and integrity. You stand up for your beliefs and you live by them. You have a tendency towards flamboyance at times and enjoy showing your true colors to all those around you. You are completely trustworthy, self-confident and are good at discerning the truth in all matters. You are always willing to walk your talk. You revel in being the center of attention. Those with this totem often gain recognition for their talents and have the potential to be prominent leaders in their chosen field.” Personality and Quirks “The adventures you invited into my life could be sung by bards.” - Solas Ormur, former husband Liliana, while very inspired, is also a very serious person, holding great importance in keeping one’s priorities in order. Because of her history, she takes the well-being of those around her and the idea of treasuring those we love very seriously. When she’s stressed out, she has a tendency to run her fingers through her hair and over her scalp. It can be observed that occasionally, hair would come loose in her hands. Liliana enjoys plum wine and sake and receives them as gifts frequently from her mother. She does not enjoy speaking ill will of anyone. Liliana has a strange but silky accent, due to it being a blend mostly influenced by English but also containing frequent tones of Japanese and French. Magical Abilities and Skills Art - Liliana is almost distinguished in all art forms, but her favorites and most practiced are watercolor paints, Origami, and Japanese calligraphy. Music - Liliana is proficient with the violin. Language - Liliana fluently speaks English, French, and Japanese. Magic - Liliana’s best and favorite subject is charms, as she frequently charms her artwork to do unusual things. Relationships Cypress Horse - Co-Professor of the arts at Hogwarts, he has quickly become a most well respected person there. They can occasionally be seen patrolling the castle at night to catch students out of bed, despite how many times things have gone wrong in the castle when they do. Arianna von DracheBlume - Friend and colleague, Liliana holds Arianna in high esteem and participates in an almost sisterly relationship with the woman. Arklin Owsley - Although she’s had few interactions with him, he has been civil towards her where she observed he has not been with other people. Liliana views Arklin as a person with great potential and admires the passion he can have, even if he does not seem to use it in the wisest ways, in her opinion. Little does she know, he played a significant part in a sizable chunk of her life as a teenager and a young adult. Vanagandr Grograman - Despite rumors that suggest she should believe and feel otherwise, Liliana has respect for the man and has first handedly experienced acts of kindness as well as displays of professionalism from him. Lucifer Gillespie - Liliana is mostly amused by Luce’s bashful behavior around women but has been impressed by his displays of passion for the wellbeing of students and professors, as well as for magical creatures. Addison Blackwell - Liliana hasn’t heard anything she’s disagreed with from Addison, and enjoys her constant wisdom and kindness. Chase Eastwood - Liliana enjoys sharing witty banter with this one, but has also been shown his kindness and professionalism on serious matters. Gaston Reuter - Liliana enjoys how proper Gaston is and his level of etiquette, and over time has found him to be a dear friend. Julian Lemieux - Liliana’s French father, she enjoys a healthy paternal relationship with him and has, throughout her life, received the most push to do great things from him. Akane Ito - Liliana’s Japanese mother, she has quite the maternal bond with her and receives quiet inspiration from her mother’s composure, serenity, and sense of calm. She was most influenced by her mother to be elegant and lady-like. Solas Ormur - Former and assumed deceased husband, he has been missing for the past 7 years. Liliana met him 12 years ago. Giselle - A tamed fox Liliana and Solas had shared as a pet, her parents now take care of her in their home at Uxbridge. Her personality is similar to that of a friendly dog’s. Orie - A black sphynx cat with golden eyes, Liliana figured her for a stray as she began to lovingly follow her around the castle. Liliana adopted her, giving it a belled collar, and naming her Orie, Or being the French word for 'gold.' Liliana is amused by Orie's derpy behavior as she likes to run around like a horse and drool when she purrs.